1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an original reading apparatus with an original feeding apparatus mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an original reading apparatus with an original feeding apparatus pivotally mounted thereon contains therein digital circuits for apparatus control and original reading. Generally, these digital circuits generates an unnecessary radiation wave, and if the unnecessary radiation wave is strong, it may sometimes wrongly operate other nearly apparatus and therefore, such an apparatus is provided with means for suppressing the unnecessary radiation wave (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-92311).
As one of techniques of suppressing the above-mentioned unnecessary radiation wave, there is a method of wrapping a generating source of the unnecessary radiation wave with a condition, but in this method, when the earthing of this conductor itself is insufficient, the conductor becomes an antenna, and this results in the problem that the unnecessary radiation wave is amplified. In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to provide a mechanism for consolidating the contact between the original reading apparatus and the housing of the original feeding apparatus when the original feeding apparatus is in a closed state, thereby enhancing the earthed state of the original feeding apparatus. However, when the original feeding apparatus is in an opened state, the earthed state of the original feeding apparatus is inferior to that in the closed state and therefore, the digital circuits in the original feeding apparatus need be provided with a countermeasure for the unnecessary radiation wave.
In the original reading apparatus with the conventional original feeding apparatus pivotally mounted thereon, as described above, when the original feeding apparatus is in the opened state, the earthed state of the original feeding apparatus is inferior, and this has led to the problem that additional parts and manufacturing process for providing the digital circuits in the original feeding apparatus with the countermeasure for the unnecessary radiation waves are increased and the cost becomes higher.
Further, in spite of the original feeding apparatus being not operated during the use in a pressure plate mode, electric power is supplied to the original feeding apparatus, and this also has led to the problem that useless electric power is consumed.